yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Unsporting Conduct
UC – Minor (Warning) This penalty is appropriate when a player commits a minor intentional infraction. Players are expected to behave in a sporting and professional manner towards everyone while at a sanctioned event. Below are the examples: *A player leaves trash behind on his/her table after a match. *A player eats or drinks at a table during a match. *A player swears or uses inappropriate or offensive gestures during a tournament. *A player insults a player, spectator, or tournament official. *A player fails to follow the instructions of a tournament official. *A player rule-sharks their opponent. *A person at an event is wearing offensive clothing, or has an offensive image on his or her playmat, etc. The player must remove or cover up the offensive article or risk an upgrade. *A player makes a deliberately unfair trade with a less experienced player. penalty may be upgraded by the Head Judge. * A player violates the buying/selling policy at a venue. may be upgraded at the discretion of the Head Judge. UC – Major (Game Loss) This penalty is appropriate when a player commits a major intentional infraction. Examples: * A player uses profanity towards a tournament official. * A player makes a racial or sexual slur against another player, spectator, or tournament official. may be upgraded at the discretion of the Head Judge. * A player knocks over a chair in anger after losing a match. * A player refuses to sign or rips up a Match Result Slip. UC – Severe (Disqualification) This penalty is appropriate when a player commits a severe intentional infraction. The Head Judge must collect statements from the player and all parties involved describing in detail the incident leading to the penalty. * A player writes on or otherwise damages or defaces tournament or venue property. * A player physically or verbally assaults or threatens another individual. * A player steals while on tournament site. * A player attends an event while intoxicated. UC – Cheating (Disqualification) This penalty is appropriate when a player is caught cheating at an event. This is the most severe penalty a Head Judge can give. KDE shows no tolerance towards cheating and takes this infraction very seriously. Cheating includes, but is not limited to, intentionally misrepresenting the game state, rules, or tournament polices. It also includes reporting inaccurate information or lying to tournament officials. Bribery and collusion are considered to be cheating. * A player intentionally draws an extra card from his/her Deck while his/her opponent is not looking. * A player intentionally conceals part of their field in an attempt to influence the opponent’s gameplay decisions. * A player intentionally withholds information on how a card works in order to trick the opponent into revealing additional information, in order to gain an unfair advantage. * A player deliberately lies to a judge or tournament official. * A player intentionally marks a card or cards in their Deck. * A player offers his/her opponent cash or booster packs in exchange for the win. * A player accepts a bribe in exchange for a concession, deliberately losing a match, falsifying a match slip, misrepresenting the tournament state, etc. * A spectator deliberately sends signals to a player during a match, to convey information about the opponent’s cards. Judges will need to investigate before deciding if the player to whom the signal is sent is also cheating. * A player deliberately enters a tournament using a name or ID number that is not his or her own. A person who is not currently enrolled in a tournament is not exempt from the Disqualification penalty. If the infraction warrants a disqualification, the Head Judge may opt to enroll that player specifically for the purposes of disqualification – this is useful if a severe infraction is committed by a spectator or someone else who was not originally enrolled in the tournament. A player who has already dropped may also be reinserted into the tournament, in order to be disqualified. Click here to return to Infraction. Category:Gaming Terms